impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Quiz
The Impossible Quiz was the first game of the Impossible Quiz series by Splapp-Me-Do Answers 1. Four 2. No, but a tin can 3. K.O (O.K backwards) 4. THE ANSWER 5. Right click then move over then click, or move around the screen. 6. Shallots 7. An elephant (That's biggest) 8. Yes! 9. Top right 'THAT ONE' (It points to the low left, the answer of Q2) 10. Teeth + 1 Skip 11. n (It's after 'Desember 2') 12. The dot above 'i' (It's definately smallest) 13. F'TAANG 14. Torch 15. Type 'Horse' on the on-screen keyboard 16. H (the alpHabet) 17. 17. 18. Hammer 19. Blue, Orange, Green, Green, Yellow (BOGGY) 20. Seal! + 1 Skip 21. Green flash (top left) 22. +1 Skip (Skip to the next question) 23. BRAN 24. "Click the 'V' in lives" 25. Shoe Polish 26. Arsefacey ? GO TO 28 28. Abundance 29. Egg Mayonnaise 30. Cross through the tunnel (Or cheat by right-clicking) 31. Woof. Woof. Woof. (At least, that's what the badly drawn dawg said) 32. Babycham and Human Faeces 33. 7 (There are 7 letters in 'HIS HAND') 34. Remove mouse (Or just right-click) 35. Green smiling button (Replaces the Skull after a while) + 1 Skip 36. A walk (Because a fly without wings can't fly, but it can walk) 37. Of course not (All others are a little uncertain) 38. Mary Rose 39. Cylindrical Adventures 40. Cross over by right-clicking 41. AFRO 42. The 42nd 42 43. Tom Cruise 44. The dot on the nailed piece (if you solve the puzzle, it says: "Click here" and has an arrow pointing to the dot on the nailed piece) 45. WRONG: 'cross' 'sun' 'flag' 'skull' 'up' 46. OMGF U KILLS SONIKKU U BASTUD (oh my god, f**k you, you killed Sonic, you, you bastard!) 47. Red button (where the arrow on the bottle is) 48. SNAAAAKE! 49. SPLAPP-ME-DO 50. O.K. (Rememer it though!) 51. Mash the mouse at the characters 52. 3rd from left (It's easy to see that's a carrot) 53. ...but pa might not (marmite=ma might) 54. No, about 20cm off the ground 55. A games console for wholemeal biscuits + 1 Skip 56. Blue, red, blue, yellow (Q50) 57. Erm... one? 58. Shepherd's Pie (The kind made OUT of shepherds) 59. Mash the mouse at the head (That's ur lazer) 60. Answer this honestly: no if you didn't make it the first time (during the current period), or yes if you managed it the first time (same as above) 61. Thumbs up 62. Moss 63. Tasteless white filth 64. Egg > 28 65. LARGEST 66. The '!' at 'the end of the world!' 67. A big hairy arsonist (arse on IST) 68. Stroke the cat (move the mouse over it) 69. LOL, 69 70. Using its anus 71. Green (timing's important) 72. Find a point where you can click between 'Lives' and 73 73. Top right '?' (This is the matching question mark) 74. No one knows that (Except those who have finished it) 75. ESCAPE (Under '75') + 1 Skip 76. Sugar, honey, honey 77. Question 77 78. Four (the only option that has ever been an answer) 79. Click the U in 'what do yoU mean?', you'll see it turn green when you hold over it. 80. Filthy Romanians 81. Run cursor up and down lightning rod 82. Clip the toenails 83. National Dyslexic Association 84. Touch the Green Shooting Star SKIPS: There are 2 skips, roll the mouse over them to collect 85. I loved it! 86. The Prince 87. The dot after '87',(it's hidden, and thus missing) 88. Mash the mouse at Sonic's leg 89. Blindness 90. Nonce (Never? Well that's a lie!) 91. Hold under the third hole in the paper on the left side, it will start to rip. You have to move all the way across to make the paper rip in half. 92. '194', '27', '26', '14', '9', '3', '2.5', '1', '0.4' 93. Move the bomb and press Go! 94. The bomb is a dud (Just wait and see) 95. Remove mouse (or right-click), then click the red button after the cat leaves 96. A right mess 97. 10+ times! 98. Blue, red, blue, yellow (Q50) 99. At green, click the sign 100. Two 101. Type 'Chihuahua' on the on-screen keyboard 102. Touch the dots! (one of them doesn't have one) 103. Slight down and slight right (from 'C') 104. Large yellow sad moon 105. BANANA (spell it from Apple, nectariNe, and gooseBerry) 106. Click the arrow (right-clicking whacks you in the head) 107. Don't click TRY AGAIN on the gameover screen 108. Type '4 8 15 16 23 42' (Q50) on the on-screen keyboard, then click 'execute' 109. Mash the mouse at the monkey, then click on the arrow in the poo 110. Use all seven skips